This invention relates to cushioned toilet seats. Such seats are well known in the art, examples of which appear in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,432 to M. Ginsburg and U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,922 to Samuels et al.
Cushioned toilet seats are becoming increasingly popular, and many different types of construction are known. Typically, the cushion material is made of polyurethane foam, and this foam is surrounded by a layer of soft plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride. Most cushioned toilet seats also contain a stiff supporting member, on which the cushion material rests, and this member may be constructed of wood or of suitable hard plastic.
Although cushioned toilet seats are comfortable to use, they can be expensive to manufacture and are prone to breakage after frequent compression of the cushion, due to excessive pressure within the seat. The expense of manufacture is due to the fact that not only must the outer plastic layer be formed into the proper shape, but also the cushion material must be provided in the shape of an annulus to fit properly within the vacuum mold. Thus, two distinct manufacturing operations have been required, one for the cushion material, and one for the outer layer.